Eye of the Storm
by Gizensha
Summary: heh... Never thaught I'd end up writing an Ash and co fic. No matter. Not your typical Ash fic, this is darkish and abstractish, or at least it will get that way.


Well, here I am again. Another new fiction being started, Ash, Misty, Brock, and all other Pokemon trademarks do not belong to me. The plot of this fic, however, does. This is the first fic I've written that's been anything like this one, and please be aware that some rather odd couplings may come about in this fic. [Read – If you're scared of unusual couplings even in a non-hentai environment, turn away now.] Otherwise, enjoy.  
  
---  
  
"A golem? Well then… Chikorita, go!" Ash yelled across the battlefield to his opponent, as he through Chikorita's pokeball to the ground and the cheery-grass type came out.  
  
The opponent blinked. He was a male of around 20 years of age, dark eyes and dark hair. Scar on his left cheek, and wearing a denim jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans. "… I don't think it'll be so easy for you to win." The man smiled. "Golem, Fire Blast that Chikorita!" The walking boulder opened it's mouth, and let out a large amount of flames. They formed in the air into five spokes, arranged in a two-dimensional fashion with a gap at the bottom.  
  
"Chikorita, dive under it!" Ash called out. Chikorita gave a shrill cry of acknowledgement, and did so instantly, looking to please Ash as always. She let off a duplex razor leaf at the golem as she did so, but the flames singed her back. She gave off a cry of pain, and Ash clenched his teeth. The leaves Chikorita shot at the Golem hit, one in the face of the rock- beast and the other just to the right side. The Golem fell. "Chikorita, return!" Ash cried, holding up the pokeball to re-call the pokemon that sought his affections most highly. The grass-type dodged the beam, and instead ran towards ash's legs. She'd learnt before that she should listen to Ash, but she didn't want to go back to her pokeball just yet.  
  
The man narrowed his brow. "So, you're Chikorita's a real hot-shot. Let's see how you face up to this." He through a pokeball to the ground, and out came a Pidgeot. Ash smiled slightly.  
  
"You know what to do, Pikachu." He said, simply. The electric rodent leapt off of his right shoulder onto the grassy plain that was acting as a battlefield. Chikorita snuggled against Ash's leg.  
  
"Going for the obvious choice again, I see." The man said, wryly. "Pidgeot, mud slap!" The great bird dive-bombed the ground, pulling up at the last possible second. Mud went racing towards the yellow rodent, who instinctively got her body to the ground, making sure her eyes weren't exposed to the barrage of mud coming towards her.  
  
"Pikachu, use a thunder-shock when you can." Ash said, knowing full well that this was hardly necessary. The mud hit Pikachu, who gave a cry of pain as the mud hit her head, back and tail. She immediately got up, though, and thunder-shocked the large, flying bird. The bird took the electricity to the back, and fell towards the ground.  
  
"Pidgeot, return!" The man yelled, and the bird was back in the pokeball before it hit the ground.  
  
"Well then, looks like we win Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu cried in delight. Chikorita rubbed her self against Ash's leg firmly. "And you too, Chikorita!" Ash laughed slightly. Chikorita gave a cry of delight too.  
  
As Ash was celebrating, a yellow cloud of gas started to form out of no- where in the centre of the makeshift battle arena. It grew, gained shape. And lightning started emanating from it. The man from across the battlefield called to Ash to look out, but Ash didn't hear. Nor did he hear the cries of Brock and Misty to look out. He was in a world of his own, celebrating with his two pokemon.  
  
He was snapped out of his world suddenly, when he noticed Pikachu start to be pulled away from him. He looked down at the rodent clinging onto his trouser leg. He grabbed hold of Pikachu, and asked it what was wrong. The rodent replied by franticly yelling, and pointing towards the cloud. Ash followed the rodents fingers, and saw it. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself, out loud. The force pulling Pikachu became stronger, ripping the rodent out of his hands. He dived for the yellow rodent spinning towards the yellow storm. Pikachu slipped out of his grasp again, and headed towards the storm at a greater speed. Ash could do nothing but watch as Pikachu fell into the cloud.  
  
"Pika chu, Pika Pi Pikachu!" The rodent yelled… As she disappeared.  
  
Ash just stood there, almost paralysed, staring at the spot Pikachu had vanished. He felt another tugging on his trousers. He looked down, and saw Chikorita falling towards the cloud. "…I'm not going to let it take you too!" He yelled, as he hurled her up into his arms, and ran as fast as he could away from the storm. The force grew. He couldn't escape it, he realised. He had one choice. "Chikorita, return!" He yelled, and the grass- type went back into its pokeball. He could still feel the force on the ball and he kept running away from the storm. The ball broke free from his grip, and shattered. Chikorita was now flying towards the storm, with Ash running after her. She was going too fast for him to catch up to her however, and soon she was inside the cloud.  
  
"Chikorita Chiko Chikorita!" She yelled, as she too disappeared into the storm. Ash didn't give a damn what happened to him now, he was following his pokemon where-ever they had gone. He dove towards the cloud. But by the time he got there, it had disappeared. "Damn!" He yelled, as he fell head first into the ground.  
  
Ash and Brock ran up to him in a moment. "Ash… What happened?" Brock asked.  
  
"…They were… They were ripped away from me! I couldn't do a thing about it!" Ash yelled, getting up. He through his cap to the ground. "And I'm not going to let any more of my pokemon suffer because of it!"  
  
"…They said something while they were disappearing… What did they say?" Misty asked, gently. She knew full-well what he meant.  
  
"…Pikachu… Said that I shouldn't give up my dream because of her…"  
  
Misty smiled, gently. "Then she wouldn't be wanting to see you quit, now would she?"  
  
"…" Ash knew she was right. He simply nodded, and picked up his cap.  
  
There was a brief period of silence. Brock broke the silence, by simply saying "…And Chikorita?"  
  
"…She said… She told me that she loves me." Ash let a tear fall from his eye. Both Misty and Brock simply blinked, unsure of how to respond to this. "…I guess that explains why she was so jealous of Pikachu…" Ash added. "…She must have thought we had romantic feelings for each other…" He knelt down, clutched the dirt. And cried. 


End file.
